fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Hills
Archives Roleplay Freya and Hunter Freya Dawson: 'Freya sat ontop of a hill and stared at the sunset. The wind swept her hair behind her and she wasn't thinking of anything in particular, she was just relaxing, ignoring the few people around her. '''Freya Dawson: '''She was about to close her eyes when she heard someone kickino rocks "Can you stop!" She said facing the person. She almost gasped, the boy kicking rocks was... amazing, there was no other word to explain him. '''Freya Dawson: '''She put her hands on her hips, willing her cheeks not to blush "Look, I don't know who you are, but I know I'm a dangerous person you dont want to mess with" she said, stepping closer. '''Freya Dawson: '''She pulled out her bobby pins and they transformed into swords "Apoligies" she said "You must be so much stronger than sharp swords and transforming bobby pins" '''Freya Dawson: '''She smiled, impressed "Maybe you can summon swords, but can you fight with them?" She jabbed her sword at him, prepared to fight... '''Freya Dawson: '''She raised her eyebrow "What did you call me" '''Freya Dawson: '"Umm, why would you call me sweetheart?" She said "You have a problem" 'Freya Dawson: '''She put her hands on her hips "I am not oblivious" she said stubbornly '''Freya Dawso: '''Her cheeks flared "Your oblivious to how stupid you are" '''Freya Dawson: '''She grinned right back "But only a stupid person whould claim to not be stupid, there for ''your ''statement of my statement of you not being smart is false". '''Freya Dawson: '''She laughed "Finally, you get something right" '''Freya Dawson: '''She grinned "Give me five examples" '''Freya Dawson: '"Your wrong about being smart, about me being oblivous and you being awsome" she said 'Freya Dawson: '''She blushed, "I never said you were, I never said you wern't" '''Freya Dawson: '''She was able to stop blushing and shrugged "I guess your wierdly handsome" with that she sat back down. '''Freya Dawson: '''She laughed "Ha! You wish" she said 'Freya Dawson: '"You'd have to beg me too tell you that" she said stubburnly. 'Freya Dawson: '"Whatever you want to think drea-" she cought herself before she finished her sentence "What is ''your name anyways?" '''Freya Dawson: '"Freya" she said 'Freya Dawson: '"So is yours" she said "Even if 'Hunter' is the name for someone who kills animals" # Maggie and Kaydenl = '''Kayden: Kayden had rather liked the last time he had come to Golden Hills, so he decided to come again. After all, the first time he had been scared at night, so now was probably a good time to actually experience the true beauty of the place. = Maggie: I sat on one of the benches, admiring the view. Thinking about everything that was going on. Kayden: He strolled for quite a while, and, not thinking about where he was going, crashed into the back of a bench and bonked his head on the seat. He screamed in pain. Maggie Stone: I jumped when someone screamed behind me. I got up and ran over. "Are you okay? Did I do something? Please tell me I didn't! Ugh! I forgot my imparter at home! Do you need a physician? I could probably find one. It looks bad. Are you okay? Am I asking to many questions? " I asked. Kayden: You didn't do anything, I just bonked my head onto the bench because I wasn't paying attention. And yes, you are. Maggie Stone: "Sorry." I said, twisting my red hair, nervously. Kayden: Kayden rubbed his forehead where a red bump started growing. "It's fine," he said. Maggie Stone: "Are you sure you're okay? It looks bad. And painful. " I asked. Kayden: "Of course it isn't painful!" he said, though it actually hurt a lot. Maggie: "Okay. I'm Maggie Stone. And I can do this." I snapped my fingers and a flame appeared. I watched his expression closely, to make sure I didn't do anything wrong. Kayden: "Okay. I'm Kayden Pyren. And I can do this." He snapped his fingers just as Maggie had done, and a flame appeared on his fingers too. Maggie: "Whoa, that's awesome!" I said, jumping up and down, excitedly. While jumping up and down, I tripped on my own feet, (Ik. I'm clumsy.) fell back and into a bush. As I got up, my hand, which still has flames in it, touched the bush, and it lit on fire. "That was an accident." I insisted, trying to put the flames out. Kayden: He immediately got to work in conjuring the flames away into the void (pretend that's even possible). Finally, the last flame was gone, and he gasped, for that had really taken the breath out of him. Maggie: "You okay? And WOW!!! That. Was. EPIC!!!! About the flames thingy and you doing something with it. Not you being worn out." Kayden: "Not worn out?" he said in the middle of gasps. Maggie Stone: "Are you okay? Or should I call a physician. Well, FIND a physician. I forgot my imparter." Kayden: It's fine Maggie Stone: "Okay, umm....anything you wanna do?" Calla And Maggie Calla was sitting on top of a hill, she was SO BORED! She needed something exciting to do, and fast, or else she would fall asleep on this dumb him. Maggie was admiring the view, thinking about new house ideas. She looked up to see a girl. Looking extreamley bored. "Hi." I said shyly. CALLA FOSTER: Calla turned to the girl, “Hey! Nice to meet you.” Maggie Stone: "Yeah, umm.....I'm Maggie Stone." I said , still a bit shy. CALLA FOSTER: “I’m Calla Foster.” She stood up, “So doyou have anything to make this painfully boring day exciting?” Maggie Stone: "I don't know. Do you like paintings?" I asked. CALLA FOSTER: “My dad is Keefe Foster, so I’m pretty good at them and they’re nice.” She answered, “What do you have in mind?” Calla was quite curious. Maggie Stone: "Well, my older brother taught me how before he left. And I've been painting recently. Most of them are me and Megan, or paintings of Exilium." CALLA FOSTER: '''Her eye’s widened in amazement, “Really? Exilium sounds so cool! I’ve never gotten to go, but I’ve heard stories.” Calla had always wanted to go to Exilium, but never had to opportunity. She was slightly jealous that Maggie got to go and paint it. '''Maggie Stone: "Well, I have to go every day, nd the views were amazing, so I couldn't resist. Do you want to see?" I asked. CALLA FOSTER: Calla definitely wanted to go, “Would I ever! Let’s go!” Her boring day might just have gotten exciting. Maggie Stone: I pulled out a leaping crystal and brought us to a small clearing. In the clearing, was a small log house. Megan was on the porch, playing with a doll. "Meg, this is Calla. Calla, this is Megan. " I introduced. CALLA FOSTER: She smiled, “Hi Megan! I heard your sister paints, mind showing me some of them?” Calla was pretty social when she wanted to be. Maggie Stone: Megan got up, grabbed Calla's hand, and led her into the small kitchen. "Der!" Megan said, pointing at a painting above the couch, of Exilium. I looked at the one Meg had pointed to. It was a painting of the Sunrise, and the Exilium coaches working with the Waywards. CALLA FOSTER: “Woah...” Dhe said as she walked closer, wanting to get a better look. She turned to Maggie, “This is incredible! You have a gift.” Maggie Stone: "Thanks. I've only had a year and a half of practice though. Your paintings are probably better." CALLA FOSTER: She shrugged, “My dad has taught me some stuff. But I’m better at the musical aspect of art, singing.” Maggie Stone: "So what do you like to do other then art and singing?" I asked, curiously. CALLA FOSTER: “Sploching and pranks. I’m a legend for those things.” She answered. Maggie Stone: "Remind me never to get on your bad side. Lest I get pranked." I grinned. CALLA FOSTER: She grinned, “That!s a good lesson to learn.” Maggie Stone: "What was your greatest prank?" CALLA FOSTER: She thought about it, “I’m not sure, but one of the greatest was defiantly when I created an illusion that made it look like the school was on fire, they had a drill and tried to stop it and everything.” Maggie Stone: "I wish I could have been there to see that!" I smiled. Calla And Kayden Category:Roleplay Page Category:Scenic Category:Book Beliefs Roleplay